


The Heart of Memory

by TCONilhilm



Category: Kirby (Video Games), Kirby - All Media Types
Genre: Magolor isn't evil just kinda a dick sometimes, Marx Soul is cannon here, More tags to be added, lotsa headcannons, possible ships haven't decided
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-13
Updated: 2018-12-18
Packaged: 2019-09-17 11:29:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16973778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TCONilhilm/pseuds/TCONilhilm
Summary: He was alone on some random planet, trying to figure out what had gone wrong, where he was and what was happening. Despite the massive pain he was in he managed to keep his cool for the most part.Until a giant ship comes crashing down sending him into the water, turns out the strange that helped him brought to light a question he never thought to ask of himself, and now he didn't have enough answers.





	1. Waking up lost

**Author's Note:**

> This story is kind of a test for me, i've never written kirby but i've fallen in love with the games lately, and Magolor and Marx are by far my favs. If people like this i'll try to write more for it! if not I'll probs still write stuff, just not as often, either way I hope you enjoy!

Everything…. Everything was fuzzy, the world was made of cotton and he was stuck under the floor slowly suffocating. Trying to move he was met with sparks of pain and a strong want to not do that again. With another weak breath he almost panicked as he felt his strength leave him, was he about to die? No- wait he didn’t want to die! 

Struggling the other managed to work threw the pain and roll onto his back, taking in a deep breath while tearing up from pain. He forced his eyes open, the sudden light burning his retinas made them shut tight again near instantly. 

‘Okay, try it again… five, four, three… two…’ 

“One.” he said weakly as he cracked his eyes open, the voice that came out of him was completely shot, as if he had been screaming for hours without stop. Grimacing as he tried to look around the world slowly gained color. A pink sky greeted him, just seen thru trees that were almost trying to hide him. Just lying there, it took minutes upon minutes until he tried moving again, shifting and gently pushing himself up with a pained groan. 

Something was broken, but he didn’t know what… looking behind him he didn’t see anything but knew something was wrong. With a small frown he focused on his back and felt a feeling of something sliding into place before a searing pain followed making him screech again at the feeling cracking his already damaged voice. Glancing over to the pain his eyes widened in what he saw. 

A wing sticking out from his back, seemingly useless, a large crack going across the golden bone? He couldn’t tell but it sure felt like one, he wasn’t sure why it was like this but he knew it would be useless for a while.

Sighing he pulled the wing back to wherever it came from with a grimace and looked around… where was he? How… how had he gotten here? 

With a frown he slowly started to walk off, to find something… anything to try to piece together what was happening. Slowly making his way through the trees he frowned glancing at everything, nothing looked familiar. He had no idea where he was… what was going on?

Stumbling out of the small patch of trees he looked up and moved over to a small pond, leaning over to look into the water he blinked at the reflection looking back at him- what was?

His thoughts were cut off as a giant ship flew over him making him yelp and look up in shock as his eyes widened watching the machine descend and land on the floor of the planet. Stumbling and falling into the water with a yelp from the miniature earthquake it caused.

 

\-------  
“Okay Lor! I see a plain big enough for us to land on, I’m gonna take us down, slow thrusters and ready the landing platform.” A small egg shaped thing wrapped up in blue hummed tapping away at keys to a large keypad as a screen flickered.

‘Yes Magolor, landing platform ready, will be reaching surface in twenty seconds.’ The words flashed just slow enough for Magolor to read as he nodded and hurried off to another part of the ship. 

“Oh i’m so excited! I just must know what this is! It has the power, maybe it’s a core of a clockwork star! Oh if I found one of those i’d be the happiest Halcandran in the whole collective universe!” 

‘Landing in ten seconds.’ The screen flashed again, Magolor made an excited noise as he rushed back to the control panel.

Magolor honestly wasn’t sure why he was doing what he was doing, he was traveling this new dimension with the Lor and suddenly he had gotten warnings of very powerful energy. One that was near parallel to the stories of the all powerful clockwork stars, beings of amazing energy praised for being nearly gods back in his own universe. Well…

He really wanted to see what could be like such an amazing creation, so after the energy flew away Magolor chased after it full speed as the Lor commented on his excitement. Ending up on a completely grassy planet he sent them down and landed as gently as a giant starship could.

The ground unfortunately was much softer than he had first anticipated, the ground took the shock of the Lor landing on it much more poorly then he hoped. Putting a hand to his scarf he frowned before clicking the door open. 

“Lor I’ll be right back! Oh I hope we didn’t damage the clockwork piece in the landing…” He dashed off before the Lor could respond gliding down the ramp as he looked around, seeing nothing he pulled out the small scanner to find the energy source and dashed off after it with a happy noise.

Not far off he found a nice little pond, looking around he hummed trying to see anything. 

“Strange… it says the piece should be right around here..” Magolor paused at seeing the water ripple and blinked before moving closer, looking in he gasp in panic seeing something struggle under not being able to swim back up “Oh no!” Tossing his scanner to the side he jumped in after the being and quickly grabbed it moving back to the surface. 

Gasping as he surfaced he looked at the other in worry. “Are you okay? I’m so sorry you must have fallen in from my ship’s shock wave!” When the other only responded in hacking up water Magolor helped him back to the ground and gently plopped him down sitting down himself.

After a few minutes the other calmed down and caught his breath, swallowing as he looked over to the other. 

“T-thank you for saving me… I would have drowned if you hadn’t shown up.” The other, male from that voice said gratefully as Magolor smiled. 

“Of course! I couldn’t just not help you after I found you, it was my fault anyways, I’m very sorry for that!” The other smiled at him

“I accept, I don’t want to hold onto anything after all i’ve been threw.” That made Magolor blink, taking another look… the other was very beat up. 

“Speaking of that… are you okay? You seem very injured.” he said worried, bruises, cuts… the strange dual toned hat a ribbon that was coming undone and a dark, scab looking thing on the other just below his ribbon.

“I… I won't lie I could be better… I think I got into a really bad fight, but it’s so fuzzy I don’t know how badly im injured, though I broke a wing i’m sure.” 

“A wing?! Oh no that sounds awful!” Magolor got up suddenly surprising the other as he offered a hand “Please, come back to the Lor and let me look at you! I’d feel just awful if I didn’t…” The other seemed surprised at this. 

“Whoa- are you serious?” He sounded to be in disbelief, but… that did sound wonderful, he was in pain and starving “If you could… That sounds wonderful.” Magolor smiled at this. 

“Of course! I’m happy to help, oh- where are my manners! My name is Magolor, it’s a pleasure to meet you!” Cheer as ever he smiled at the other, and got one in return. 

“Nice to meet a friendly face Magolor, my name is-” The other suddenly cut himself off, blinking as he looked confused “My name is…” trailing off the other suddenly looked worried “I… wait-” Magolor frowned at this, strange…

“What’s wrong sir?” The other looked back up at him, a lost look in his eyes. 

“I can’t remember.”


	2. The start of a 'friendship'

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the forgetful stranger healing up, Magolor goes off to do some research of his own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well the story was pretty well received, so I'll keep writing, it's pretty fun anyways. Just know this isn't beta'd and half the time I have no idea what im doing XD either way hope you enjoy!

“I can’t remember.” The other’s voice came out shakily, as if he was just now realizing what was going on. Magolor’s eyes widened at this as the other let out a harsh breath and started to panic “I don’t- I don’t know who I am! I can’t remember anything!” He had never thought to think of who he was after waking up! There was just so much pain he had only focused on that- oh god..

“Hey- hey!” Magolor’s voice broke threw his panicked state, a warm hand being put on top of his head as the other looked up in surprise “Take a deep breath okay? Come with me to my ship, we’ll get you fixed up and I’ll see if we can do anything about your memory.” Gently guiding the other back to his ship he frowned at the scanner before putting it away. 

The clockwork piece could come later, right now this was far more important. For all he knew it was just a gear anyways. 

“Now, careful on the step, the medical bay is just straight ahead.” 

“Right…. Right, thank you Magolor.” the other responded weakly as he smiled leading him into a room filled with random healing equipment 

“It’s no problem. Now, my healing equipment is different from others. You’ll be put under a scan and then placed into a chamber that will fill with a solution to help heal any damage you have sustained.” Magolor continued to ramble on about the inventions as the other watched him blankly. “So don’t worry it’s perfectly safe!” 

 

“Right… so I just sit here right?” The other didn’t understand it at all, but Magolor didn’t seem to notice.

“Yeah, I just said that.” Magolor said confused before he shrugged started up the machine. A small camera looking machine dropped from the ceiling and a red beam completely covered the other making him jump before it turned off and vanished back into the ceiling.

Windows appeared on the screen Magolor was looking at as he began to check over the scans. Reading threw he frowned at a few items that popped up, the other was pretty roughed up, but one thing wasn’t showing up on the scan. “Hey- it doesn’t say on the scan you have wings. What were you saying about a broken wing?” The other blinked in surprise and frowned. 

“Well- I think it’s a wing… it retracts into my back, here, if I focus I can pull it out.” he said closing his eyes. Magolor looked over as the other’s expression formed into a teary grimace as two wings came out from his back, stopping Magolor in his tracks as his eyes widened.

The strangers wings looked like spun gold, flaring out on both sides, sharp claws in the center and a joint with a red heart on it. The ends heart shaped as well, but what truly stole Magolor’s voice was underneath the right wing, small flashes of light, coming in what looked like crystals, always changing colors almost like a rainbow.

While it was obvious the crystals where weak in this state it was still an amazing sight. The right wing did have a few cracks along it though, nothing he couldn’t fix of course!

But the left wing was a very different story.

It reminded Magolor of a cracking glass, a large crack taking over nearly all of the wing, spider webbing into smaller cracks as it moved to the end of the wing. Nothing resembling blood was coming out yet it seemed just moments away from completely snapping in half. The crystals nowhere to be seen under this wing, obviously not strong enough to even form. It looked to be incredibly painful from what he read in the others expression.

And yet Magolor wanted to grab the wings and pull them close to look at every inch of them.

“That’s-” Magolor cut himself off once he got his voice back, he wanted to say incredible but considering the pain the other must be in it seemed like a bad time “That looks bad… we’ll have to put you in one of the stronger healing pods, don’t worry you’ll be put under so you won’t feel a thing.” Magolor moved over but paused as the other pulled back, his right, slightly cracked wing curling around him almost like an arm. 

“P-put under? What does that mean?” he asked worried.

“Oh- don’t worry. You’ll be put to sleep so you can’t feel any pain, i’ve done it before it’s completely safe I promise.” His curiosity vanished and Magolor honestly felt bad, the guy had been in some near fatal fight, lost his memory and must have been just struggling to do basic things. He wanted him to feel better. 

“No pain..?”

“None at all I swear it.” Magolor put a hand to his heart and offered a warm smile, it wasn’t visible but the other at least felt the sentiments. 

“Alright, I trust you Magolor.” The other said quietly as Magolor smiled and pressed a button, a mask was dropped down as he grabbed it and moved over.

“Thank you, now just count back from ten and you’ll be asleep in to time.” Helping the other put the mask on Magolor stepped back to watch. 

Within seconds the gas did it’s trick as the other’s eyes fluttered shut and he fell asleep his wings dropping as if he was an exhausted bird. Magolor smiled at this as he helped the other into a large pod, big enough so his wings wouldn’t bend with the mask still on as he clicked the few remaining buttons. The pod slid shut and slowly filled with a blue liquid. 

“Lor, please keep watch on our guest vitals, I need to go research a few things while he heals.”

No voice responded but Magolor knew the Lor would, it was a kind ship to those who deserved it. Now, he should start researching what he could find on memory loss and just what his new companion was.

“Finally! A good excuse to go into the library again.” he chuckled moving into a large room filled with books. “Lets see what we can find here…”

\-------

As a being that almost needed no sleep unless he wanted, Magolor often got very engrossed in something what he put his mind to it. Book after book after book he read looking for every little detail he might be able to find on the other. Hours later, not that Magolor was counting, he had managed to come up with a handful of things.

From what he had found the other seemed to be suffering from a severe case of amnesia, forgetting who he was, and if his assumption was correct everything else in his memory. There wasn’t a cure save for time and possibly jogging of his memory, the problem was this didn’t seem to be the others home. Jogging seemed to be out of the question, even so, there wasn’t a reason to give up hope yet! Small things could help just as much as big things sometimes.

Still… on the other note he hadn’t found anything on what this new stranger might be himself. No race, no home, not even the traits he had seemed to match anything. The strangest thing had to be his wings… nothing came up about such wings, those… amazing wings..

It irritated him in a way, something he wanted to know about and couldn’t find. That gold, those colored gems! There had to be something that resembled it, he had to be able to find something on it! 

But if he couldn’t…

Well. He had a live specimen right there with him! 

The other didn’t have his memory anyways, so he could help the other and help himself with wanting to know more. 

Chuckling to himself he grinned and shut his book “it’s settled then! We can help each other, I’ll take him with me on my adventures and he might gain his memory back! If he doesn’t that’s not an issue either.” He hummed as he put all the books back, taking a moment to pause and think. 

“Hm… I’ll need something to call him. Those wings remind me of space… space huh? Stars, black holes, red dwarfs… supernovas…” He blinked before looking amused “Nova… that sounds perfect.”

A alarm going off notified him that the other was ready to be released from the healing bay, his wounds no longer a problem. “Thank you Lor!” he called out for the notification before moving off with a grin. 

“Let’s go see our new budy Nova!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magolor seems like the type of person to easily get obsessed with learning new things. Now with something he's never seen before right in front of him, he isn't just going to not look into it.
> 
> Shame he forgot about his clockwork scanner.


	3. The Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What is the start of the beginning? Or have we already reached the end? 
> 
> Nightmares or Memories, both blur the lines. 
> 
> And yet...

“So Nova is ready to wake up now Lor?” Magolor asked passing a screen as he glanced over.

‘Yes. Nearly all wounds are healed, the rest must heal naturally or else it may heal incorrectly from fast re-growth.’

“Perfectly understandable, I will go wake him up and we can start talking for real.” Magolor clapped his hands as he moved back into the healing chambers. Though as he moved towards the control panel he paused and looked back to the sleeping other, floating in the chamber.

_‘Shall I drain the chamber Magolor?’_

“No… no not yet Lor, I wish to look at him for a moment.” He moved over at this knowing the Lor would understand and put a his hand on the glass finally getting a good look at the other without blood, dirt or bruises. And what he saw simply amazed him. 

The other, Nova, Magolor reminded himself. Was a light purple color, a few darker spots of scars that healed fading but still easy to see. His eyes closed, but Magolor knew they were a few shades darker then his fur. Still atop, but floating on his head seemed to be a… jesters hat? Magolor wasn’t quite sure but it assumed it was, red with triangles on the right, blue with circles on the left. Little puffballs on the end as well, it looked so silly it made the other laugh. 

Even so, none of that counted for the much more interesting parts of his body.

Nova obviously had those amazing wings, always catching Magolor’s eye, though he was disappointed that no crystals where appearing. Most likely because the other was asleep, still, such a shame. Even so Magolor noticed a few things he hadn’t before. He had birthmarks, or what Magolor assumed where birthmarks. On the right side of his forehead, covered by his hat before, there was a shooting star mark, what seemed to be an arrow on his left cheek… what seemed to be gears on the bottom of his right eye and on the top of his left eye. He was truly an interesting person.

“I just want know everything...okay Lor please drain the pod, it’s about time we got our new friend out of there.” 

A few beeps in response and Magolor smiled as the liquid started to drain, finally, now to just wake the other up.

\-------

It was dark…. He didn’t know where he was, shifting he got up and looked around with a shiver. He didn’t feel pain but something wasn’t right…

The wind was rushing by him, but the air was so stale, as if it wasn’t even moving at all. The layout seemed to be… some empty place, there was nothing around him. Other then what seemed to be mountains later on.

**‘NoTHinG iS leFt’**

The distorted voice made the other yelp, looking around in panic as he tried to find what made such a noise. But he couldn’t find anything.

**‘HOw CoULD i LoSEEE?!’**

The voice was getting louder, closer to the other. He felt his heart pick up in fear as he started to shiver and stepped back.

**‘ItS hIS FAulT!’**

It was right behind him. Without really thinking the other bolted panting in fear, something was sucking him back. 

“No- what is this?! Who are you?!” He cried out in fear, tripping over something with a scream of fear. Looking down a thorned vine was wrapped around his foot, pulling against it as he sobbed in fear as it proved useless as he was ripped back towards the voice. 

**_“KIRRBBBYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!”_** It screeched as the other left the floor getting sucked into the voice. 

“SOMEONE HELP ME!” He screamed out as tears flew off his face.

\-------

Magolor was taking the others mask off after drying him off. After a few moments of Nova getting some fresh air the other snapped awake screaming scaring the life out of Magolor. 

The scream was awful, making his head feel like it might split any moment, with a grimace he looked to the other before his eyes widened as the other burst to life again

Throwing himself back out of reaction he saw first hand the now healed crystals burst to life. The colors changed rapidly, enough to make Magolor dizzy. Watching in wonder he forgot that the other was currently freaking out. 

Nova was panting as his eyes darted back and forth, for a moment his eyes flashed to having the left be red and the right going blue before turning back to violet, even going wall-eyed for a second glancing at both sides of the room. When he saw that everything was white it hit him everything had been a dream, swallowing and catching his breath it took about three seconds before he teared up and started to sob in fear. 

What the hell had that been?! 

That place, that voice, it was still screaming at him…

Magolor was still watching his wings, but once the sobs hit his ears he snapped out of it and hurried over gently holding the other in worry 

“Hey-hey no it’s okay! Look you’re safe, you just woke up from a bad dream that’s all!” 

The other either didn’t hear him threw his sobs or just chose not to respond. Magolor let go of the other and rubbed the back of his head. He didn’t know how to comfort people!

“Uhh- hey, look it’s okay! Nova you can open your eyes it’s all just a bad dream!” The other paused at this, being taken by surprise at the name, he sniffed and looked at Magolor catching his breath.

“W-what did you call me?” That name… why did it sound so familiar to him? 

“Well, Nova!” Magolor said smiling at the other “Your wings reminded me of space and supernovas came to mind, I thought it fit since we don’t know your real name. Just until you remember it.”

“Nova…” the now renamed Nova said quietly, glancing over to his wings. They twitched and curled around him as he thought. Something inside him knew that name… it was important…

He wanted to keep it close. 

“Is it not okay? We can always find something else to call you if you want.” Magolor said with a frown. 

“No, I want to keep it.” He said looking up quickly at Magolor, taking the other by surprise, he smiled “I like the name. Nova, I don’t mind being called that at all.” 

Magolor paused before smiling and helping the other completely out of the pod “well then Nova, how about we go get something to eat and actually get to know each other okay?”

Nova seemed curious before blinking and blushing at his stomach growling in response. “T-that sounds nice. Sorry.” Magolor just laughed as he moved away gently leading Nova off. 

“Don’t worry about it, with the day you’ve had I don’t blame you for starving.”

\--------

After deciding that Nova would do best with a picnic outside to get some fresh air the pair where setting up. Magolor lying out the blanket and placing down to meals and drinks as Nova carefully pushed things into place with his head and wings. Finally they both sat down and smiled at each other before they started to eat, making short conversation about random things.

Nova tried to be polite but he was starving, when Magolor turned away to grab another drink for himself Nova slammed his face onto his plate and ate everything in one go. Somehow fitting the whole meal and the plate in his mouth as he chewed it up humming. 

Magolor turned back with a new cup of water only to pause and blink at seeing Nova looking back at him. A full mouth and nothing in front of him. “Uh….” He lost any voice when Nova swallowed the mouthful and grinned at him. 

“That was great!” he said happily as Magolor blinked, did…. Did he eat the plate?

“I’m, glad you liked it Nova, do you want some water?” He offered the other the cup as Nova smiled. 

“Ah, thank you.” He hummed before grabbing the cup with his mouth and sucking it in. Magolor looked amazed as Nova swallowed it down with one go. “I feel so much better already.” Nova sighed out happily, food, water, and whatever was in that pod really cleaned up his pain. Blinking when he heard chuckling the other looked over confused before blinking at seeing Magolor hiding a laugh behind his mouth. Tilting his head he looked confused. “What’s so funny?”

“Oh- oh nothinggg-hehe.” Magolor broke off into giggles, “I’m sorry just- I’ve never expected you to eat the dishes to! You’re such a strange one Nova!” Magolor laughed as Nova blinked before blushing and looking down “Oh- oh no don’t worry!” Magolor said happily. 

“It’s not a bad thing, I’m gonna enjoy traveling with you! Nova this is the start of something great I can tell!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where our story truly begins.
> 
> If you like the story i'd love some feedback! The plot is going to finally be picking up now, so what people think means a lot to me! 
> 
> Hope you enjoyed the chapter!


End file.
